Crimson Rose
by seventhSINwrath
Summary: Au. 19-year-old Harry has to dress like a girl to keep his job at a cosplaying shop which allows him to keep his apartment, keep going to school, and take care of his nephew, Scorpius. And it was going well, until he catches the eye a certian blond.Slash.


**Crimson Rose**

Disclaimer: I don't Own Harry Potter...Draco does. Neither do I own any of the songs.

Paring: Draco/Harry. Side: Blaise/Ron, Pansy/Luna (Established)

Warning: Oneshot, yaoi/slash. Fem-slash, Cross dressing. Mild Hermione/Ginny bashing.

_**Note, Read!!: Just if you get confused, Draco is the temporary band manger of Black Magic and the lead guitarist , Ron works for his brothers joke shop and Crimson Rose is a bakery/restaurant. I didn't have much imagination for band names, as you will see. When in Draco's Pov, Harry will be 'Hailey' and be referred to as 'she'. I don't know how many pounds make a U.S dollar so I'm going to use U.S currency, hope you don't mind! I also don't know the grading system in england ( or anywhere for the matter!) but I'm pretty sure 4.0 is all A's, right?**_

_I got a review, complaing about the amount of money--they said it was to much---it wasn't supposed to be taken seriously ( this _is _under _humor_ as well, and it's not like I took a lot of time to plan out the amount of money, I just threw together a bunch of numbers. But I still changed it, just so I won't get anothor review complaing about the amount of money. So I hope this time it's more realistic._

Summery: Au. 19-year-old Harry has to dress like a girl to keep his job at a cosplaying shop, which allows him to keep his apartment, keep going to school, and take care of his ( 10-year-old) nephew, Scorpius. And it was going well, until he catches the eye a certain blond.

_Lyrics/Notes_

* * *

-

**Chapter One**

**-**

* * *

Harry sighed, slipping out of his school uniform—a pair of black slacks, white long-sleeved button up shirt and a silver and black striped tie--and into his work clothes, a pair of black, knee high boots, with black and white striped stalkings, a black mini-skirt and plain long-sleeved white button up shirt with a pink and black striped tie. His naturally shoulder length hair was pulled into to high pony-tail, and he carefully applied lip gloss and a small amount of pale pink eye shadow before clipping on a pair of cat like ears on the top of his head and tail to the inside of his skirt.

He sighed as he cheeked himself in the full-length mirror. It wasn't like he enjoyed cross-dressing ( even if he was bi—and it didn't help that he already looked like a girl without the clothes) but his job at '_The Crimson Rose'_ was the only one that payed enough so he could keep up with rent and go to school.

He lived in a medium sized house he co-signed with Ron Weaselly, but adding up the size of the house and where it was, the 'rich neighbor hood'—it was close to his University and he didn't have to have to worry about Scorpios—he still had to pay 800 a month, plus half of the bills ( which was about 450 a week). And than there was food, clothes, school supplies and anything else they needed—another 200 a week—and Scorpius's school fee—150 a month— and the 35 a week or his meals, his own collage fair--4,000 a month, plus the 185 a month to pay off his uniform.

He tried other jobs ( maid at a hotel, working in a library, a restaurant: anything he could get his hands on) but nothing had been enough, not even when he had worked six jobs all at once, which had lead him to almost failing out of Hogwarts.

He had been desperte when he applied for _Crimson Rose, _which turned out to be cosplaying-bakery_,_ but was over all glad to have gotten it. With one pay check from _Crimson Rose _( 6,000 a month) he had more than enough money.

"Morning Hailey!"

A chirpy voice sang happily. Harry smiled, turning around to great Pansy Parkinson, the only person (besides Ron and Scorpius ) who knew about his 'predicament'.

You see, the reason he cross-dressed was because '_Crimson Rose'_ only hired _girls._

Harry smiled at her and Pansy grinned back, looking him up and down appreciatively with a mock-wolf whistle and a teasing leer.

"You look cute."

She grinned, slinging an arm around his shoulders and dragging him to the back of the store so she could give him the lyrics for todays song, he sand a different song every day. Harry smiled, waving at customers and coworkers alike—he was pretty famous for his honey-sweet voice ( he sang) sugar-sweet attitude, and adorable outfits, which where given to him by Pansy: at _Crimson Rose _there was no official uniform or dress code ( as long as it wasn't to reveling).

Needless to say he was flirted with a lot, by male and females alike. Pansy being one of them, though it was only playful, because as Pansy she liked to say 'she has eyes only for Luna'.

* * *

"Dammit! What are we doing here again?!"

An angry blond snapped at his stoic companion. The ebony haired male besides him raised a delicate eyebrow at the sulking blond as he dragged him from the shadows and to a Victorian style building with elegant Ivory walls and the words _Crimson Rose_ in curvy red letters at the top of the simple, but elegant, looking bakery.

"Pansy recommended it, she said it was the perfect place for you to get over Daphene, Draco."

Draco scowled, glaring at other male for bringing up _that woman._

"I told you not to talk about her, Blaise!"

He snapped to an indifferent Blaise, who shook his head calmly, fully pulling a half-hearted struggling Draco out of the cold December chill, and into the warm, welcoming shop. Draco scowled again, glaring at all the happy couples he spotted, and resisting the urge to pout when his glares went unnoticed.

"Dray, darling! And Blaise!"

A warm, if not overly cheery, voice called out beckoning them further inside comfortably warm shop. Blaise stepped forward, automatically pulling a pouting Draco with him. Pansy hugged them both before pulling them into an empty booth—the one nearest the stage. Draco immediately stopped pouting and instead glared at the grinning girl.

"Draco, why the long face?"

She purred leaning forward with a pleased smile. Draco frowned, Pansy only got that look when she was playing matchmaker ( or when she caught Luna doing something she deemed 'adorably cute!').

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you made me drop my appointment with Riddle—who was finally considering taking in _Black Magic--_and than make me take a cab all the way here so I can sit in some dingy bakery!"

He snapped. It had taken him **six months** to get Tom Riddle ( who had a deal with _Death Eaters, Purebloods, _and _Slytherins--_three world famous bands) to even _consider_ making a contract, not to mention his singer, Daphne, had quit and he needed to find of a new, amazing, not good, or great, amazing singer, preferably before Riddle would come in to hear them out. Pansy didn't so much as bat an eyelash at the blond's rant, having been used to the Malfoy's brand of anger, she simply smiled.

"Anything you want to order?"

Draco glowered at being brushed off so easily as Blaise skimmed though the menu silently before offering the brown haired girl a small smile.

"I'll take a black coffee, and chocolate chip scone."

Pansy smiled, happily writing the order down before turning to Draco with an expectant smile. Draco glowered harder, glaring across the table at the back of a happy couple's heads.

"A blueberry muffin and, hot, apple cider."

Pansy beamed as she wrote it down before turning to Draco with a knowing smile.

"I hope you enjoy the show, Dray."

She stated softly. Draco frowned at her as she left, confusion evident. He quickly turned to Blaise for an answer, Blaise always knew what Pansy was up ( because most of the time he was in on it). But Blaise shook his head before he could ask.

"I don't know this time, she wouldn't even tell Luna."

He add the last part after Draco shot him a dry look that practically screamed 'liar'. Draco sighed. If Pansy didn't tell Luna—who she told everything from what she ate for lunch to her shoe size--than there was no hope of getting it out of the brunette.

* * *

Harry looked up from the music sheet—which he had memorized by now—to gaze curiously at Pansy. The brunette was the one who choose what he would sing every day, and each song she piked out had a meaning to them. So when he finished reading though the list Pansy had given him, he had been curious and slightly worried as to why she had chosen them ( the last time he had sang something so sad was when Pansy and Luna had a fight).

Pansy just smiled at his curious/worried look before ushering him onto the stage where the piano and his crowd awaited him eagerly. The second he steeped onto the mahogany stage Harry smiled, pushing aside any curiosity he might have felt as he smiled sweetly at his audience.

"Hello! My name is Hailey Black and I hope you like my singing today!"

He smiled, waving at the crowd and his fans—who cheered happily once he steeped up and the curious looks of the obviously new customers. He gave a small bow before turning to sit at the elegant grand piano, his slim fingers posed above the smooth, ivory bars. He played softly, his fingers moving smoothly and elegantly above the equal looking elegant keys before he started to sing, his voice sweet, soft, and with a twinge hurt.

_You fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy for you  
To walk right in and out of my life?

Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do

The crowd erupted in claps, and wolf whistles. Blushing lightly, Harry waited until the noise quited down to a soft mummer before his hands resumed their position on the Piano and he started on the next song, closing his eyes as his fingers ran gently over he ivory keys.

_Don't know what to do anymore  
I've lost the only love worth fighting for  
I'll drown in my tears  
Don't they see?  
That which show you,_

_that which make you hurt like me_

All the same  
I don't want mudslinging games  
It's such a shame  
To let you walk away

Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?

Don't know if our fate's already sealed  
This day's spinning surface on a wheel  
I'm ill with the thought of your kiss  
Coffee laced intoxicating on her lips

Cut it out  
I've got no claim on you now  
Not allowed to wear your freedom down

Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may chance your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?

I'll tear myself away  
That is what you need  
There is nothing left to say  
But

Is there a chance?  
A fragment of light at the end of the tunnel?  
A reason to fight?  
Is there a chance you may change your mind?  
Or are we ashes and wine?  
The day's still ashes and wine  
Or are we ashes?

Harry stood up, blushing lightly as he bowed once more to the cheering crowed before he made his way off the stage to an exited looking Pansy who beamed at him, clasping him on the shoulder happily before handing him his apron ( a plain white, with lacy edges) and sending him out to take orders. Harry blushed at her complements, taking the notepad and pencil from her and making his way out, his blush deepening when several of the customers wolf whistled as he made his way past them. He finally made his way to a table, blushing lightly when the blond smirked at him, and placing their ordered meals in front of them.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

* * *

"Who the hell _is_ that?"

Draco finally chocked out to an amused Pansy. But he never noticed her smug smirk, or knowing look, he was to transfixed the the gorgeous ebony haired angel with the honey-sweet, silky-smooth voice. She looked so much like a porcelain doll, with her ivory skin, delicate looking petite frame, and emerald eyes. She looked like she would shatter at the lightest of touches.

And her voice.

Amazing. That was the only though going through his mind as she sang softly, her voice holding a tinge of pain as she continued to sing softly. As soon as she was finished the room erupted wolf clapping, wolf whistles and love decelerations, him being one of them. This time he noticed Pansy's 'I told you so' look, but ignored it in favor of taking in the Angel's blushing form.

"That, Dray, darling, was our very on Hailey Black."

Pansy smiled, but her voice was drowned out by 'Hailey's' voice as she started up another song. Beside him Blaise whistled in appreciation, looking at the awed Draco to the singing brunette, and than to Pansy again who looked pleased with herself.

"She'd be great in the band, wouldn't she Draco?"

Pansy stated with a wry grin, amazingly moving back and forth on the heel of her painful looking high-heeled boots. Draco absently nodded, still transfixed with Hailey's voice.

"Yeah, she would."

Blaise offered on Draco's behalf. She would do more than great, and he was looking forward to working with her, him being the band's drummer. They would definitely play well together, way better than Daphne, who was only a part of _Black Magic_ because she had nagged Draco into letting her join. Though Draco had only relented because the girl had been pretty good.

But this girl. Damn, she wasn't good, or great.

She was amazing.

Blaise could see the gears working in his best friends mind and faintly wondered if this had been Pansy's plan all along, he glanced at the brown haired girl before mentally shaking his head. Pansy's plans usually had more of an effect, if she wanted him to listen to the girl she would have just said so ( despite her slyness and title as the Manipulation Queen, she could be pretty blunt). So it had to be something more, something that would lead to Hailey joining the band.

And than it clicked.

He smiled, sending Pansy, who rolled her eyes as if to say 'finally', a sideways look, silently telling her he knew.

Maybe this time would be different. Maybe it wouldn't, and maybe it would be exactly the same. But the only way for Draco to move on, was to try, right?

He only hope that this girl didn't end up like _her_, ripping a huge chunk of the blond's heart and leaving him bitter.

Beside him Draco grinned, his thoughts and hope going unnoticed by the blond as he quickly ran though plans to get the ebony-haired female to join, his thoughts felting from how much better she would make his band to how amazing her voice was, and if could possibly get her number. He faintly heard himself wave Pansy off as the girl left the table with a small giggle. Seconds later ( as he was mourning the loss of the angelic voice) he was grated with the sight of smiling waitresses. He smirked, leaning forward and inwardly cheering when he was rewarded with a small blush.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

A soft voice asked sweetly. Blaise shook his head no, taking the offered food with a thankful smile and 'thank-you'. Draco, who suddenly found himself tounge-tied, followed Blaise's example and stayed silent. Smiling Hailey nodded her head and Draco faintly heard he thank them for choosing to come to C_rimson Rose _before turning to walk away. Blaise frowned at the unusually shy and tounge-tied blond, elbowing him sharply in the stomach and giving him a sharp look. Draco glared, hissing slightly at th sharp pain before turning back to Hailey, trying desperately to grasp the words that floated by him.

"Have you every thought of joining a band!?"

He finally blurted out, earning a grin from Blaise and a confused look from Hailey, who had turned around at his unexpected outburst.

"A band?"

"Yes. You have an amazing voice."

It was Blaise who spoke this time, offering her a breath taking smile that had the girl blushing and Draco glaring at him, both for taking over the conversation, and making her blush.

"Um, not really, I mean Pansy has hinted at it before, but I don't think it's for me."

She smiled sheepishly. And Blaise leaned forward with a small, warm smile.

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, it doesn't pay much for starters, and I'm still paying for school. And I can't exactly move around to much either. I mean it would be nice, I've always wanted to travel, but I've got school and work and everything else to do first."

She explained, shifting her weight from her right foot to her left.

"Your still in school? How old are you?"

Draco finally asked causally, inwardly gripping his hair in despair. He didn't just fall for jail bait did he? Because _damn_ he didn't want to go to jail but neither did he want to give up his chance with the lovely girl. Damn, it was times like these he wished he was younger than twenty-two.

"19, I'm going to a University, Hogwarts actually."

Blaise smiled at that. She wasn't only gorgeous, and a great singer but intelligent as well. Hogwarts was a well known University that had housed many a famous writers, musicians, doctors, layers and many others. It was also extremely expensive and would lay off any student who had anything lower that a 3.5 GPA ( they were picky as hell, but damn good).

"What are planning to become."

He asked curiously. Hailey smiled again, relaxing slightly.

"I'm taking medicine and law right now. I haven't really decided which one I'll major in though."

A Doctor or a Lawyer? The girl had big ambitions to, and there was no doubt she wouldn't be great in either. Hogwarts was well known for tossing out amazing Doctors and Lawyers and filtering out the wannabes and hopeless cases.

"What year are you in?"

Draco asked, squeezing his way into the conversation again. Hogwarts was unlike any other Collage or University. Every one, despite what they were majoring in or classes thy were taking, had to take seven years. It didn't matter if what they would have taken would have been more in any other place or less. Not that many people complained, it meant that they got to spend Seven years learning for the best ( Hogwart's teachers were all famous writers, or famous Doctors or Lawyers, all experts in their field).

"Second."

Hailey supplied happily. Draco smiled at he pride in her voice. Because the courses were so hard, and expectations so high, not a lot of people graduated from Hogwarts, let alone made it second year ( because of this Hogwarts wasn't that populated--and because of _that_ Hogwarts had scholarships for those who couldn't pay).

"Impressive, you must be really dedicated to have made it that far."

Blaise smiled making Hailey blush lightly.

"Thanks."

Draco mentally shot Blaise a glare for taking over the conversation before leaning forward and shooting the blushing girl a charming smile.

"I really think you should reconsider."

He smiled. Hailey blinked slightly, confusion evident in her emerald orbs.

"Reconsider what?"

"Not joining a band. I think you'd be great, in fact I happen to know a band looking for a singer at the moment."

Hailey smiled, shaking her head lightly.

"Like I said before, It would be nice, but I just don't have the time, and besides, I think it's safer if I stick with current job. Thanks anyway, I hope you have a nice day."

She smiled before walking away. Despite her refusal Draco smirked and Blaise rolled his eyes at the plotting blond.

"I think it's time we go back to school."

* * *

"So...?"

"So?"

"What did they want!? What did you talk about, what did you say?!"

Pansy squealed happily as she entered the changing room. Harry looked vaguely amused as she bombarded him with question after question, only stopping to take a breath of air between each exited river of repeated questions.

"Whoa, slow down! We just talked a little, they wanted to know if I'm in a band and I said no. After that it was nothing really."

Pansy leaned forward eagerly, a large grin on her lips.

"Did they ask anything else? Hm? Hm?"

Harry laughed at her childlike excitement. The girl could get work up over such little things.

"No. Just if I where I went to school and how old I am."

"And you told them? Why Hailey Jamie Black, I thought you ha more sense than that!"

Pansy mock chided making Harry laugh, shaking his head in amusement.

"They're your friends right? So they can't be that bad. And besides, the only 'Hailey Jamie Black' that exists is here, in _Crimson Rose_, so it doesn't really matter."

Harry shrugged, changing unashamed in front of Pansy who didn't so much as bat an eye lash. He quickly changed from the skirt and blouse into a pair of dark jeans and plain white sweat shirt, carefully bagging the outfit and handing it back to a happy Pansy who replaced the leather bag with another ( the girl had closet after closet filled with bags: silk, leather, satin etc), filled with his outfit for tomorrow. Pansy pouted at the younger's lack of enthusiasm, before sighing slightly with an eye roll.

"Your hopeless, you know that?"

She sighed. Harry raised an eyebrow, looking amused as he swing the bag over his shoulder.

"Oh really? And why's that?"

"Because! You had a great chance to snag a hot boyfriend, and you blew it!"

She admonished like what he did was some great sin. Harry laughed at her stern expression, pushing aside the finger that pocked into his chest.

"Pans, first off I don't have _time_ for a boyfriend, and after _her_ I don't think I want to start dating anytime soon. And than theres the fact they think I'm a girl, It would be lying!"

"Draco and Blaise swing both ways you know, they wouldn't mind if your a boy or girl!"

"But that doesn't make it right to lie to them if we ever got together like that. But it won't happen."

He added the last part hastily when the girl looked ready to argue again. Pansy sighed, sagging slightly and giving him a sad look.

"I just want you to be happy, Hail. You haven't been dating since _him--_and it's been three months! I just want you to find someone to help you, to take care of you, and love you, and protect you like I do for Luna and she does for me."

She said softly. Harry smiled at her, patting the girl on the head.

"Pans, I know your just trying to help, and I appreciate it, really I do! I'm just not ready. Trust me, I _will_ be someday, just not now

He smiled softly, ruffling her hair lightly. Pansy smiled back, waving goodbye as he left through the back door before turning to look at herself in the mirror with a determined look.

"I trust you Hail. But you should trust me to. I'm doing this to make you happy—_both_ of you happy."

* * *

-

**Chapter Two**

**-**

* * *

"Morning Mother."

A sleepy voice called. Harry turned around to greet Scorpius with a grin, placing a plate of eggs, bacon, toast and hash browns down in front of the blond haired, green-eyed boy. Scorpios smiled back warmly.

"Morning, Score."

Harry smiled, moving to take a sip of his coffee. The second the plate was in front of the blond, who feel on it like he was starving, practically inhaling the food in one go before helping himself for seconds from the pans. Harry watched on in amusement.

"Well you seem hungry this morning."

Harry laughed. Scorpius gave him a large grin.

"Not hungry. _Relieved._"

"Relieved?"

Scorpius nodded his head eagerly, taking another bite of his breakfast and savoring the taste.

"Uncle Ron can't cook to save his life. Last night he was trying to make spaghetti, and he burned everything, even the _water_!"

"Yeah, well not everyone can cook like _Hailey_!"

A voice called out with mock anger. Harry rolled his eyes at the disgruntled red head who made it out of his room and eagerly started to fill his plate with the delicious looking food. Scorpius giggled lightly, swatting Ron's hand away when he tried to steal his bacon.

"Morning to you to, _Ronnie_."

Harry shot back to the red head how mock glared at him. Scorpius giggled again, swiping Ron's bacon when he wasn't looking before jumping off his stool and taking the offered lunch bag at the sound of a bus horn.

"See you latter Ron, Mom!"

Scorpius called, waving.

"Later, Scorpius!"

Ron called back before honing in on Harry with a large grin. Harry raised his eyebrow at the obviously pleased Ron, making Ron's grin widen.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Pansy called--."

Ron grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Harry rolled his eyes.

"--and she says you've managed to snag yourself a boyfriend."

"I have not. She's only getting giddy over the fact I meet a friend of her's, you know how she can get when she starts to play 'match maker'."

Harry shrugged, finishing off the dishes before slipping out of the long-sleeved apron and grabbing his bag of the table, ignoring Ron's whine of 'don't be so _serious_, Hare'.

"I've got work today, you don't mind watching Scorpius tonight again, do you?"

Ron rolled his eyes at the question.

" 'Corse I don't."

"Good, I'll be back at seven."

Harry called, making his way out kitchen. Ron grinned into his coffee, idly jigging his keys before getting up and following Harry's example.

* * *

"Why am I wearing this stupid tie again?"

Draco grumbled, tugging at the slightly to tight tie. Blaise rolled his eyes, slapping Draco's hands away and untying and redoing the tie.

"You want to see Hailey again right?"

Draco nodded sullenly, perking up slightly at the mention of the ebony-haired angel.

"Well, that's why."

He pointed out for the third time. Draco grumbled lightly, but stayed quite as he allowed Blaise to pull him away from th car and into the impressive looking building. They were greeted with the sight of a red-head as the entered the headmasters office.

"Malfoy and Zabini, right?"

The red head asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

Draco snapped, wincing when Blaise, who finally stopped staring at the blue-eyed male, elbowed him in the stomach and gave the amused red-head an apologetic smile.

"Ron Weaselly. Headmaster Dumbledore wanted me to show you around the campus."

He greeted while Blaise inwardly cheered, looking the red-head up and down. Draco rolled his eyes, tugging Blaise out of his thoughts and scowling at the red head, who glared right back.

"How long have you been here, Weasel."

Draco snapped. Ron glared at him, his ears turning a light pink ( that Blaise thought was adorable) and he glared harder at the scowling blond.

"Three years, ferret. Why?"

He snapped. Draco growled, stepping forward to glare at the fuming red-head. Blaise sighed, pulling Draco back and offering Ron a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, my friends a little pissy this morning. You don't happen to know a Hailey Black do you?"

He smiled. Ron immediately shook his head.

"Sorry, I never heard of any one with that name."

Draco scowled harder, but was cut off when Blaise elbowed him again before opening the door for a faintly blushing Ron. Draco followed the the obviously flirting couple, scowling the whole way.

-

-

"Damn he's cute, isn't he?"

Blaise grinned for the thousandth time that day, watching Ron walk away. Draco rolled his eyes ( again) at the dazed Italian.

"He's an annoying brat."

"Only because you were being a bastard."

Blaise shot back, his eyes never leaving Ron until the red-head was out of view. He turned to Draco who was shooting him dagger-like glares.

"Oh, don't be such a baby, Dray. You were _so_ being a bastard, taking your anger out on the first person you saw."

"Did not! And besides, he was completely useless!"

"Not everyone is going to know who Hailey is, Draco. You knew that this would take some time, so don't act so surprised. Or bitchy."

Blaise drawled out in amusement. Draco glared at him, though didn't say anything as Blaise dragged him into the cafeteria.

"I wanna see her so bad!"

Draco finally whined as they took their meals ( turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, sweet rolls, green beans and apple crisps with a slice of chocolate cake for desert) out side to eat under the trees.

"She's working today at the _Crimson Rose. _You can see her there if we don't find her today."

"But I don't _wanna_ wait!"

"Why Draco, are you whining?"

Blaise smirked. Draco quickly switched from whining to glaring at the amused brunette.

"Am not! Malfoy's don't whine!"

* * *

"Harry, you'll never guess who I saw!"

Ron grinned, tackling Harry the second he rounded the conner. Harry jumped, slightly startled before rolling his eyes when he noticed Ron's happy dazed look.

"Oh, I don't know, a potential boyfriend?"

He offered. Ron grinned, confirming his thoughts. Ron waited until Harry grabbed his bagged lunch before dragging him to their usual lunch spot: the roof.

"There was a blond to, was asking about you to. Using your _Crimson Rose _name."

Ron through out conversationally. Harry chocked on the sandwich he had bitten into and Ron frantically slapped him on the back. Harry gave him a dark look as he straightened out.

"Thanks."

He said sarcastically. Ron grinned.

"Your welcome."

"The blond must have been Draco, and the other Blaise."

Harry finally stated, he named coming back up from when Pansy called him up to nag him about getting a boyfriend. Ron adorned a thoughtful look.

"Blaise, huh?"

Ron grinned. Harry rolled his eyes, punching his friend in the arm lightly. Ron grinned back, stealing one of his chips and laying back on the floor using his hands as pillows, a happy dazed look on his face. Harry rolled his eyes at his friends antics, relaxing against the wall and pulling out the rest of his lunch.

"You sure you wanna try after what happened with Granger?"

Ron scowled faintly at the name. Hermione Granger had been their friend since pre-k. They had gone through grade school together, middle school, getting their first jobs, high school, Hermione's parent's splitting up and even Harry's relatives kicking him and Scorpius out at age 15. They had been through puberty together, had been there for Harry when he came out to being 'bi' and held each other's hands when they finally got their Hogwarts acceptance letters. To sum it up, hey had been best friends. And than Ron inevitably fell in love with her.

They had dated for _three years. _Ron was so in-love he was talking to Harry about asking her to marry him—he had a ring and everything ( a very _expensive_ ring to boot. A white-gold band and sparking dimaound the size of his pinky with small rubies surrounding it making it look like a rose).

And than his 'dream' shattered. Ron not only caught Hermione cheating on him, but pregnant with another man's child. And than she had the balls to take him and Harry to court for everything they had saying they 'raped her'. It had been a short trial and she was quickly proven a liar ( she and Ron had never slept together and, of course, neither had Harry). Adrian, the man she was having an affair with, was equally angry when he found out what she had tricked him into and had immediately taken her to court for custody of the twin boys, which he won easily.

"I've been alone and sulking for three years, Hare. And I know its a large possibility that I could get hurt, but it's worth it anyway right? Because eventually, I'll find the 'right person for me'."

He smiled. Harry remained silent and Ron took the opportunity to steal another chip.

"But is it really worth it?"

-

-

He could feel his stomach twist in anxiety and his heart pound, hear the blood rushing though his ears and felt half-sick as he slowly opened his report card. What this one card read could either keep him safe or condemn him. Could save or destroy his future.

He opened it slowly, carefully pulling the envelope open and taking the starch-white paper out of the beige envelope. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he caught sight of the front of the paper.

All Outstandings.

Behind him Ron whistled in awe.

"Damn, Harry, I have no idea how you manage to keep a perfect 4.0 GPA and still worry each time you get your report!"

He laughed offering up his own as they switched cards. Ron had two Outstandings, two Above average and one Average.

"You did pretty good. I'm guessing your glad now that you hired that tutor."

Harry grinned at Ron's mock scowl. Ron had already decided to major in Law ( he had been awed at his Lawyer and how easily he won his case) and he wanted to be a Lawyer. But he was pretty shaky in the beginning, so he got a tutor. His 'tutor' had been Remus Lupin, his lawyer from before who had been apparently been a friend of Harry's parents and was happy to help.

"Yeah, but Sirius isn't to happy about me hogging up his boyfriends time."

Ron finally stated.

"But that's besides the point. With grades like these--"

He gestured wildly at their report cards.

"--we should celebrate! And by celebrate I mean I'm taking Scorpius to _Crimson Rose_ for dinner. Your treat."

Ron grinned. Harry rolled his eyes as Ron made his way off the campus to pick up said blond.

"Make sure his homeworks finished before, though!"

Harry called out, missing Ron's grin.

"Whatever you say, _Mother_!"

Ron called back with a grin. Harry glared at his back before turning back to snatch up his bag at head to the bathroom, though not before throwing a glare in Ron's direction again.

-

-

Harry stared at the open bag with mild annoyance and slight horror.

"She's joking, right?"

He asked fruitlessly. Inside the bag was a black, slightly baggy hat with long white and pink bunny ears connecting from them, a black chocker and a maid's outfit with a white thigh length, long sleeved dress with puffy shoulders, a large cross on each sleeve and lacy edges. Over the white dress was a black corset like top tied across the sides with a pink ribbon over it, a pair of white silk fingerless gloves and a pair of black high heeled boots and white, lacy white knee-high stalkings and a bunny tail.

"She doesn't actually expect me to wear this, does she?"

He whispered again. Sure, Pansy had him cosplaying with ridiculous outfits before: as nurses, or maids or anything else she thought of. But she had never made him wear anything so reveling(and also heremembered her saying something about never dressing him up as a bunny—she hated them with a passion).

A small piece of paper fell out of the pocket of the dress as he picked it up. He picked it up, glancing at the front which had his name in Pansy's curvy writing.

_Harry,_

_No, Harry, I'm not joking, so you can quit gawking, suck it up, and get dressed already!_

_Love,_

_Pansy._

Sighing Harry crumpled up the note and glared at the clothes in front of him.

"Damn, I'm really going to hate this."

* * *

"What are you doing here!"

A sharp, annoyed voice called out half-startling Ron, who was just about ready to enter _Crimson Rose_. He instantly turned around to glare at the demanding blond who glared right back.

"Oh, I don't know, _breathing_."

He shot back earning an amused look from Blaise and harder glare from Draco. Beside him, Scorpius looked between the two in confusion.

"Ron, I wanna go see Momma."

He stated impatiently when Ron made no move to leave the glaring match. All eyes were instantly on the frowning blond.

"Oh, so you have a son?"

Draco mocked, earning an elbow in the gut from Blaise and a glare from both Scorpius and Ron.

"_Uncle _Ron isn't my dad, he's a friend of my Mother and me."

Scorpius stated impatiently, glaring at Draco. Blaise visibly relaxed and Ron blushed slightly at that, pulling Scorpius, who had stepped in front of him, Back a little.

"So what are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?"

Ron shot back, glaring. Draco glared back, rubbing his stomach lightly from where Blaise had elbowed him again.

"What does it matter to _you_ Weaselly?"

He snapped, visibly annoyed.

"We're here to meet someone."

Blaise offered up, earning a glare from Draco. Ron grinned, waggling his eyebrows at a blushing/scowling Draco.

"Here to see Hailey?"

At his 'mother's' name, Scorpius's attention immediately snapped to the older blond, half-scrutinizing him with an apathetic look and half glaring.

"Why are looking for Mother?"

Blaise and Draco both spluttered at that, and Ron could plainly see Blaise comparing the blond and Harry while Draco turned to pin him with an accusing glare.

"You said you didn't know a Hailey Black!"

"I lied, obviously. Hail has a lot of fan-boy's and girls from _Crimson Rose_, how was I to know you weren't a stalker. Plus I didn't think she'd appreciate me giving her whereabouts to people she possibly didn't know. And, well, I don't like you."

He shrugged. Draco glared harder, fuming besides an amused Blaise.

"If Hailey has a son, does that mean she's taken?"

Scorpius frowned at the question and frowned at the much taller male.

"Why would it matter to you, I thought you like Uncle Ron."

He accused making both Ron and Blaise splutterer and Draco smirk at his friend's embarrassment.

"What makes you think that?"

Blaise finally chocked out, blushing. Scorpius rolled his eyes as if insulted by such a simple question.

"You were giving each other doey-eyed looks like if you wanted to rip each other's cloths off."

He pointed out calmly. Draco laughed at that, slapping Blaise, who had frozen up and was gaping at the younger blond, on the back. Beside Scorpius, Ron squeaked and blushed harder.

"Scorpius!"

"Yes?"

Scorpius smiled innocently before walking through the offered door ( an employee had saw them and opened the door for them) with a pleased smile, two shocked ( and one amused) adults tailing after him.

* * *

A sharp wolf whistle cut through the air, making Harry blush and turn to glare at a grinning brunette. Pansy grinned back, her eyes trailing up and done his slim figure.

"Damn, I knew you would look good in that outfit, but I didn't know you would look _this_ good!"

She grinned, backing Harry's blush and scowl deepen. Pansy giggled at the glare she was being sent, successfully making Harry glare harder.

"Oh, you look so cute when your mad!"

She gushed with a giggle. Harry groaned, shaking his head and, taking picking up an empty plate from the now-vacant table, made his way to the kitchen, Pansy following him with a large grin.

"Was there something so wanted?"

Harry finally sighed, annoyed at the 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' look Pansy was throwing him. Pansy's grin only widened.

"Draco and Blaise are here again."

"Yeah, and? A lot of people come here, Pans."

Harry shrugged. Yeah, he was somewhat glad they were back, but it wasn't like he was going to do cartwheels or start jumping up and down, screaming his head off because of they were there again. Pansy sighed, shaking his head and giving him a disappointed look.

"Really Hail! Two hots guys--who happened to be looking for you earlier--show up and you just brush them off! Really, and I thought I taught you better!"

Pansy sighed, as if speaking to a small child. Harry rolled his eyes, (gently) dumping the dishes in the sink and grabbing his notepad, a heavily sighing Pansy behind him before pausing and snapping to Pansy.

"They were looking for me earlier?"

Pansy stopped her sighing to grin at Harry again.

"Where?"

"At Hogwarts, of course! Draco really wanted to see you again, he even applied—and was accepted--to Hogwarts because he wanted to see you more"

She added the last part slyly but all Harry could grasp was that if he was that someone might find out about his predicament with _Crimson Rose_, and that he might lose his job ( and in turn home, school, and have to send Scorpius back to an abusive home with the Dursley's). Panic swelled in his stomach. Before he hadn't been worried because if he just went and _asked _than he would have been told that 'there is no Hailey Black attending Hogwarts' and than he would have probably left it alone, that's what _always _happened ( the ones that were more persistent came by every day, for about a week or two, asking for him before they gave up).

But now, with him having _joined, _if they ran into each other Draco might be able to tell the difference him and Hailey ( the only difference was clothes, really).

"Pans! How can that be _good_!? What if he finds out who I am!? I could lose _everything_!"

Harry groaned. Pansy shook her head, placing hand on his shoulder.

"Really, you should be a little more trusting in people, Hail. Id Draco finds out--don't give me that Look, Hail, I said _**if**_--than I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

Pansy soothed. Harry relaxed slightly but still shot the girl a glare. Pansy held up her hands in defet, grinning slightly.

"Don't worry so much Hails."

Pansy grinned before shoving a piece of paper in his hands with a grin.

"Now, I've got the perfect song for today."

-

-

Harry smiled at the cluster of customers, who immediately stopped chatting when he steeped up towards the microphone.

"Hello! I hope you enjoy to night's performance!"

He called with a small bow before taking his seat in front of the piano, his fingers playing the ivory keys softly as he sang.

_One, two, three  
Counting out the signs we see  
The tall buildings  
Fading in the distance  
Only dots on a map  
Four, five, six  
The two of us a perfect fit  
You're all mine, all mine_

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away

Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me

So softly  
Rain against the windows  
And the strong coffee  
Warming up my fingers  
In this fisherman's house  
You got me  
Searched the sand  
And climbed the tree  
And brought me back down

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away

Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me

The crowd erupted in claps and wolf whistles as Harry chuckled quietly, silently pleased he could revoke such a response from the customer each time he sang, before switching the mucis sheet to his next song.

_Liar, liar  
You're such a great big liar  
With the tallest tales that I have ever heard  
Fire, fire  
You set my soul on fire  
Laughing in the corner as it burns  
Right between the ribs is sinking in_

Oh, the sirens sing so sweet and watched the sailors go down  
Oh, you don't do me in siren song  
Yeah, anyone would drown  
Anyone would drown

Sick and tired of this mad desire  
Fluttering aside me like a hawk  
Wire wire  
Got my hands on wires  
Will heaven help you when I get them out?

Right between the ribs  
You'll feel it then

The sirens sang so sweet and watched the sailors go down  
Oh, you don't do me in siren song  
Yeah, anyone would drown  
Anyone would drown

All the ships go down  
Following the sound  
All the ships go down

Oh oh the siren sang so sweet and watched the sailors go down  
Oh oh you don't do me in siren song  
Yeah, anyone would drown

* * *

Draco instantly sighed with relief at the sight—and sound—of Hailey on the stage. Beside him Scorpius and Ron smiled softly, the later relaxing at the sound of his mother's voice and the red head blushing when Blaise took his hand underneath the table.

"Well, you look like you guys are enjoying your selfs!"

A cherry voice cut though the silence. Draco turned to the source, annoyance clear on his face. Pansy grinned at them from over a large chocolate cake. Scorpius, who had been scowling as well, instantly brightened and took the offered piece, slapping away Ron's hand when he tried to steal a bite.

"Well, we _were_ until _someone_ decided to interrupt."

Draco drawled, only glancing away from Hailey to shot Pansy a sharp look. Pansy pouted, huffing slightly.

"Dray Dray is so _mean_ to me! I'll definitely have to tell Hail how cold he is!"

She nodded as if confirming herself. Draco rolled his eyes, but took the offered slice of cake ( ignoring Pansy's happy squeal).

"She's good, huh?"

Pansy grinned and this time Scorpius was the one to roll his eyes.

"Of course! Mother's good at **everything**."

He stated proudly. Pansy squealed at that, hugging him tightly and calling him 'the cutest thing she's ever seen!' while Ron grinned.

Draco rolled his eyes at them all before returning his full attention to Hailey, who was no bowing to the crowd having finished her last song, sitting up a little straighter when he noticed the green-eyed angel making her way to their table.

* * *

Harry smiled when she spotted Scorpius being glomped by a squealing Pansy, and a blushing Ron holding hands with a smirking Blaise. A small blush made it's way onto his face when he noticed Draco staring at him intently.

"Mother!"

Scorpius beamed upon finally spotting him. Harry smiled back and was immediately glomped by Pansy.

"Oh, you look so _cute_! I could just fuck--"

"Pansy!"

Harry cried out, cutting the girl off, blushing madly while Pansy grinned proudly. Draco glared sightly, his scowl deepening when Pansy sent him a smirk over Harry's shoulder, going completely unnoticed by the ebony-haired male.

"I didn't expect to see you guys tonight."

Harry nodded to Blaise, who grinned wrapping his arm around a blushing Ron.

"Well, the _scenery _is just to gorgeous I couldn't help myself."

He smirked making Ron blush harder. Harry grinned at the two before turning back to Pansy who was mercilessly taunting a scowling Draco.

"Pansy, I think I saw Luna coming in today, in _uniform _and all."

Harry grinned. Pansy immediately stopped talking and took on a dreamy look before dashing off to the back of the store. The restaurant Luna works at requires she wear a uniform, one that Pansy absolutely _loves_ seeing on the blond. The second Pansy left Draco let out a sigh of relief and turned a thankful grin to Harry.

"Thanks for that, I don't think I could have gone much longer without strangling her."

He scowled at place Pansy left. Harry laughed quietly, grinning when he received a soft blush from the taller blond.

"Yes, well, most people feel that way about Pansy."

He grinned, Draco smirked back offering a vacant seat the a smiling Harry.

"Thanks, these heals are _killing_ me."

He grinned, sighing in relief when he finally got off his feet. Damn, it was times like these he questioned why he let Pansy pick out his outfits for him...oh yeah, if he didn't he'd have to go out and _buy_ them. And Pansy already has a bunch of outfits ( which is something he really doesn't want to go into much).

"Than why wear them?"

Harry shrugged at the blond's question.

"Pansy supplies me with work clothes--_Crimson Rose _doesn't have a specific uniform requirement--but if I don't wear it exactly the way she gives it to me she sulks and refuses to give me the next day's clothes."

Harry smiled sheepishly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Just like a child throwing a tantrum, huh?"

Harry laughed again.

"Exactly!"

"How did you meet Pansy, anyway?"

Draco suddenly asked. Harry grinned.

"I meet her on my first day here at _Crimson Rose._ The second I walked though the door she talked me and tried to feel me up, I was lucky when I say tried because if it hadn't been for Luna she would have. After that Pansy started following me every wear and eventually got on my case about my clothes--I only wore he minimal, maids outfits, nurses outfits—and than she started brining me outfits."

Harry grinned. He had left out the part where Pansy found out about his gender when she attempt the molest him. He had been worried at first but she hadn't told anyone because she had wanted to use him as a life-size dress up doll.

"Oh, so _that_ was you!"

Draco suddenly grinned, taking Harry by surprise.

"I really should thank-you."

He continued. Harry blinked in surprise, setting down his tea ( which had been thrust in his hands by Emerald--one of the many _Crimson Rose _girls that had a crush on him--as she passed).

"Thank me?"

"Yes! Before you came along I was Pansy's favorite dress-up doll. She would make me wear all those ridiculous clothes--she designs them you know?--and than one day she came home saying she had found herself a new toy! I was so relieved!"

Draco grinned. Harry rolled his eyes but smiled none the less.

"How did _you_ meet her anyway."

Harry asked. Draco grimaced slightly.

"Our parents. They had decided at our birth to arrange a marriage for us, so we meet when we were really little, you know to get us to like each other. Lucky for us it didn't turn out the way they wanted."

Harry grimaced at that to. Arranged marriages were something that really pissed him off, it probably had something to do with his Aunt and Uncle trying to arrange more than one for him. He was just glad none of them actually held through.

"Uh, those can be nasty."

Draco nodded in agreement.

"You look like you've had some experience?"

Oh, he had more than 'some experience'. His Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had been determined to 'straighten him out' after he came out to his friends. Apparently Dudley had been listening in and told on him.

But thats besides the point, they had arranged marriages with as many girls as they could get their grubby little hands on ( or whose asses they could kiss). Cerise Anthony, who hadn't been that bad and had backed off when he told her what his relatives were doing, Ginny Weaselly, Ginny may be Ron's sister, but that didn't stop her from being a conceited, self-centered bitch. Lucia Stone, who was the worst of the lot, Danella Jenkins, who was in love with her gardener and had eloped with him, Emelia Anderson, a supporter for gay rights who had stood up for him. Leanna Cerise, who had been almost as bad as Lucia but had eventually gave up, Lee Ann Kathrine, as sweet girl who had eventually eloped with her best friend, Pansy Parkinson, who he hadn't known at the time and never meet--her parents cut it off in less than three days, and Ember-Rose Hawthorn, who as it turned out wasn't into to guys and eloped with her best friend ( Lee Ann Katherine).

"Yeah, lets just say I've had my fair share of failed arranged marriages."

He shrugged taking a sip of the now cooled tea. Draco winced sympathetically.

"How did you get out of yours anyway."

Harry asked, breaking the comforting silence. This time Draco grinned.

"Pansy found Luna, and, after dating for three years—and waiting for Pansy's eighteenth birthday--they eloped. And since their marriage was legal neither of our parent could do anything about it."

He grinned while Harry balked in surprise.

"I didn't know thy were married. Damn, I wonder what else Pansy hasn't told me."

Draco grinned, leaning forward slightly.

"Now, why don't _you_ tell me how you got out of yours."

Harry pouted slightly making Draco laugh.

"Do I _have_ to?"

"Yes."

"Well, here were nine actually. The first backed off after I explained that I wasn't part of this at all, the second--a sibling of Ron—wouldn't give up until I eventually threatened to get a restraining order. The third was determined to marry me if it killed me, I only got away after my Aunt and Uncle set their eyes on someone else, the fourth fell in love with a worker of theirs and eloped, Number five was okay, we were friends but we both were against the marriage. The sixth was as bad three but gave up eventually. Eight only lasted a couple of days--."

"You skipped seven."

Draco pointed out in slight awe—and jealously-- at all the suitors he had had. Harry grinned.

"Seven and nine eloped."

Draco whistled slightly.

"You—apparently--have amazing luck."

Draco grinned. Harry laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I have had good luck."

He grinned back.

"So have you thought about my offer?"

"Offer?"

"Yes, about joining a band."

Harry smiled apologetically, shaking his head slightly.

"Like I said before, It's not something I could handle."

Despite his refusal Draco was still grinning.

"You said it was mostly about being able to afford school—and now I'm guessing it's about not wanting to leave Scorpius behind to, right?"

Harry nodded slowly and Draco's grin widened. He leaned back casually, a looking fairly pleased with himself.

"What if this job offer paid more than what you get now."

"I highly doubt that."

Draco's grin only widened further.

"Oh, really? What do you get paid a week?"

"40, 000."

"_Only_ 40, 000?"

Draco smirked. Harry raised an eyebrow, nodding silently as Draco smirked again.

"What if I told you this gig I want you to consider pays 90, 000 a week."

Harry started at Draco in shock, gapping slightly before blinking and shaking his head.

"I'd say your lying."

"And if I'm not?"

Harry shook his head again. Sure, _if_ he as telling the truth, that would be great. But theres the little fact that he still had school and was taking care of Scorpius, which trumped both school and finding another job. And than theres the little _if_ that stood out.

"I would still say no. I have school and I need to be able to take care of Scorpius."

He stated slowly.

"Hogwarts has an online course."

"Hogwarts has professional teachers who know exactly what their doing."

"I could get tutors ten times better than Hogwart's."

"I couldn't pay for that."

"You wouldn't have to, I would pay."

He pointed out calmly. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not leaving Scorpius behind."

"You could bring him with you when ever we would need to leave."

"How do I know this is all true? Or that you could even do that?"

Draco smirked.

"_Black Magic_ does exist, and I just so happen to be their manager."

Harry blinked a couple of times before sighing and shaking his head with a small smile.

"I appreciate the offer, I really do, but I don't think I'll take it up. I hope you enjoy your stay at _Crimson Rose._"

He stood with an apologetic smile, leaving behind a frowning Draco.

* * *

-

**Chapter Three**

-

* * *

"What did Hailey say?"

Blaise finally asked, getting tired of Draco sulking around the mansion. At the green-eyed female's name Draco slouched, pouting slightly. Blaise rolled his eyes at the sulking blond.

"Oh, _come one_! It couldn't have been **that** bad!"

Draco scowled up at the Italian, glaring when he noticed Blaise stifling a laugh.

"I thought everything through! My plan was perfect! So why did she refuse!?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, laughing slightly at the pouting blond, who glared back at him.

"Maybe she's hiding something."

Blaise mused, having finished laughing. Draco perked up at that.

"Hiding something?"

"Yeah, that's probably why she didn't agree, she's hiding something and doesn't want anyone to find out."

He shrugged, not taking it to seriously. He only said it because he wanted Draco to stop sulking.

He hadn't expected Draco to take it so seriously.

* * *

"--really Harry! I can't believe you turned down such a great offer!"

Pansy went off for the tenth time that week. Harry groaned, resisting the urge to smash either his or Pansy's head into a wall. Really, he had no idea why Pansy had to visit him in he middle of the day—while he's at school—just to tell him how stupid he is.

"Pans, I think Harry knew what he was doing."

Luna chimed in with her usual dreamy smile. Pansy immediately stared gushing over her, leaving a relived Harry to sneak out of the blond's vice-like grip.

"I think Pansy's right Hare, you must be stupid to refuse!"

Ron joined in making Harry groan.

"For the last time, if I had agreed I would have had to tell them the truth! Do you have any idea how awkward that would be? Plus what if it doesn't work out?"

Harry sighed, filling his tray up with sweets and making his way to the roof with Ron right beside him.

"What if he still likes you? What if it does work out?"

Harry sighed again.

"I don't know."

He muttered back quietly, slumping against the wall and setting his tray in front of him. Ron followed suit, staring at him intently.

"And you'll never know if you don't try."

"I know that! Ron, I know, okay? But what if it doesn't work out, what if I lose my job and can't go to Hogwart's anymore--I **promised **my parents I would graduate from there! And how will I take care of Scorpius if I lose my job?."

He sighed, not feeling up to snapping again. Ron shook his head.

"Are you going to let the 'what ifs' ruin everything for you Hare. Are you going to spend the rest of your life alone because your to frightened to take a chance?"

He prodded gently. Harry groaned, leaning his head against the wall.

"No."

-

-

Harry had to hold back a sigh when purposely Tom Riddle brushed his hands against his ass and gave him a smirk. If he had known that talking the Tom on the first day of school--Tom was always quiet and didn't have many friends, worshipers yes—but no friends--would have sparked the blue-eyed male's obsession he wouldn't have talked to him in the first place—Professor or not ( he taught Music, and was worshiped by both the students and some teachers). Tom passed him with a smirk before turning to face the class, inciting many dreamy gasps from his fans.

"Today we have two new students--."

He drawled out calmly. Harry held back the urge to roll his eyes when he spotted the older male staring at him from th corner of his eyes.

"--and it would be appreciated if someone would volunteer to inform them on our project, since I have no time, nor patience to waste repeating myself."

He smirked. Immediately hands shot into the air, all wanting to please the young Professor, Harry and Ron—who only took the class because Harry was there--being the only ones not to raise their hands. Tom's eyes immediately passed all the other students and landed on him.

"Ah, Harry it's so kind of you to offer your help."

He smirked. All of the previous students who had hopefully raised their hands turned to glare at Harry jealously.

"Sir, I didn't volunteer."

He pointed out calmly. Tom went on as if he hadn't spoken.

"And Weaselly! You'll be helping out to."

He snarked at Ron who jumped slightly. Tom didn't like Ron because he was 'to close to his Harry'. Harry rolled his eyes at the groan Ron let out.

"Well, it can't be _that_ bad."

Harry sighed as the door opened revealing a sulking blond and smirking Blaise. Harry resisted the urge to smack his head into the table until be lost consciousness.

"Or maybe it can."

* * *

"Maybe she's an alien! No wait, she to beautiful to be an alien. An angel maybe? Or a succubus? Maybe she's royalty!? Or--."

"God damn it Draco, will you just shut up already!? Shesh, I was only kidding when I said she was hiding something."

Draco glared at the slightly pouting Blaise who rolled his eyes at his friends childness.

"Really Dray, you've spoken to her like, twice. How can you be so obsessive already?"

"Me? What about _you_? You've spoken to the Weasel like twice to and your already acting like a love struck puppy!"

Blaise smirked at the seething blond.

"Well, I can't help it if he's adorable. And sweet to boot. Great ass too, I can't wait to have him underneath me, whithering in pleasure, _screaming_ my name."

Blaise sighed dreamily. Draco shuddered, smacking Blaise on the arm and glaring at him.

"Zabini! What the hell!? I really don't need that mental image, and I can't believe you think the _Weasel _is adorable!"

He groaned, smacking Blaise again.

"Love at first sight, that's what it is."

Blaise continued as if Draco hadn't spoken. Draco rolled his eyes at the taller male's announcement.

"Love at first sight doesn't exist, Blaise."

He scoffed bitterly. Blaise rolled his eyes,shaking his head lightly.

"Than what about Hailey?"

He questioned calmly sighing when Draco remained silent.

"Draco, not everyone is like Daphne."

He stated simply, ignoring Draco's icy glare. Daphne Greengrass had been Draco's first love. They had dated since they were fifteen and by twenty they were talking about getting married. Draco had been enthusiastic about it, back than he thought he could never love someone like he loved Daphne. And in turn he thought that Daphne loved him as much as he loved her.

He had been wrong.

Daphne had only been with him for the money and fame, she had even been screwing people behind his back and telling him that she was 'saving herself for marriage'. And if that wasn't bad enough she had been slowly sucking him dry, taking money out of his vaults and pockets and not only spending them on her many side boyfriends but creating a secret vault. And the wedding? It had been a sham. She only wanted to marry him so she could be 'Mrs. Malfoy' and than divorce him and take everything: his surname, his vacation homes and Malfoy manner, all his money and gems, she had even planned on taking his band! The second he found out he broke up with her and had sued her for triple the money she stole.

He won, obviously, with Severus Snape as a lawyer he couldn't have lost ( and it did help that the judge had a small crush on him).

But the whole ordeal had left Draco with invisible scars and trouble trusting. He no longer went after relationships, sticking firmly with one night stands with whomever he spotted that night.

And Blaise was getting sick of it. Which was why he was glad when Hailey had come into the picture. She had entranced Draco with out even speaking to him! And the fact that the blond had been jealous only confirmed his suspicions that he liked her. Don't get him wrong, he wouldn't say 'it was love at first sight' or anything. All he was saying is that Draco finally found someone who was kind, caring (and adorable) and he would be damned if he let the blond let it slip past his fingers.

"I know that!"

Draco finally snapped. Blaise sighed.

"Do you?"

Draco looked about ready to bite off his head, but fortunately the door opened and they were greeted by the sight of am overly-curious class. Blaise instantly perked, smirking when when he spotted a certain red head, who in turn blushed and smiled back shyly. Draco immediately put on an obviously forced smile, glaring at Blaise from the conner of his eye as Tom--yes, Tom Riddle, one of the reason's he decided to take music--called out their names.

"Malfoy! Your escort will be _Harry_, he will tell you what this months project is and you'll partner up for this week. Same to you Blaise, your escort is Ron."

Tom drawled, his tone only changing when he literally _purred_ Harry's name out. Draco frowned slightly, turning to face his _Harry_ only to come face to face with what looked like Hailey's male mirror image--Hailey's very _hot_ mirror image. The boy—no teen—had soft looking ebony hair pulled in a low pony tail, smooth porcelain skin, almond shaped eyes the most vibrant shade of green he had ever seen with dark, long eyelashes and kissable pink lips. He was slim and petite and over all looked more like a porcelain doll than a teenage boy.

The only difference between him and Hailey ( besides gender, of course) where there eyes: Hailey had sharp, and dazzling blue orbs and Harry had exotic, vibrant emerald eyes. (**A/N: If I forgot to mention, Harry wears blue contacts when he's 'in costume' and clear contacts everywhere else.)**

Blaise let out a low whistle when he spotted the ebony-haired male.

"Damn! Does Hailey have a twin or something?"

Blaise whispered to Draco, astonished, who shook his head in amazement.

"I have no idea."

He whispered back. Damn, the boy was hot—in the adorably innocent way. He half-hoped this Harry was Hailey's twin, threesomes were hot but he was willing to bet one would be _smoking_ with the two gorgeous 'twins'. He immediately made his way up the small stair case, ignoring the longing sighs from females and males as he passed, and smirking at a slightly blushing Harry as he sat down.

"Why, hello gorgeous, may I have the honor of knowing your name?"

He smirked. Harry's small blush tinted to a rose red and he averted his gaze in embarrassment.

"Harry Potter. And you?"

He smirked, inwardly sighing when he heard 'Potter' instead of 'Black', though not letting any of the disappointment he felt slip out onto his face.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

He purred. Harry adorned a small grin, though his blush remained and he looked semi nervous.

"Your into James Bound I see."

He teased and Draco smirked again. The blond opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when he was hit in the head with a chalk eraser. He scowled, immediately turned around only to come face-to-face with a very **pissed** looking Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't flirt with _**My**_ Harry."

Tom snarked glaring at him. Draco held back a wince, and nodded slowly. Tom shot him one more glare before marching back to the front of the class leaving behind a shaken Draco and annoyed Harry.

_Sorry about that, Draco, Tom's kinda really possessive of me._

Harry wrote, passing the note to Draco without taking his eyes off Tom who was lecturing the class on Classical music and making half he class wet themselves with the intensity of his glares and questions. Draco scanned the note quickly before writing back a response.

_Possessive? Are you dating him?_

He mentally frowned at the thought, though he didn't know **why **he suddenly got so jealous at the thought.

_No, he's just been like that since we first meet. _

Harry responded back.

_Well. I can see why Angel face._

Draco smirked when Harry blushed, scribbling a response back and practically shoving the parchment back to him.

_Bastard! I'm not a girl you know!?_

Draco smirked again, eying Harry up and down.

_Really? I didn't know._

He smirked when Harry read it, the obvious sarcasm seeping through his amused smirk. Harry rolled his eyes at he pleased blond.

_Oh yeah _Blondie_? Well I'm not the only one here who looks like a girl._

Harry shot back making Draco mock pout.

_I look like a girl?  
_

This time Harry smirked at Draco's pout.

_Yes!_

Draco's pout deepened, and he looked at Harry as if he had been betrayed.

_Meanie pants!_

Harry snickered quietly at the other's childish 'insult' and Draco, if possible, pouted harder.

_Hey! Don't bring my pants into this! (1)_

Harry had to stifle a laugh at their conversation and he suddenly found himself staring into crimson eyes. He gulped slipping the note back to Draco who was staring back at Tom impassively as if nothing had happened. Harry let out a sigh of relief when those intense eyes left his own.

-

-

"Damn! Why the hell does this always happen to **me**!?"

Draco groaned, sulking against the wall. Blaise shook his head in mock sympathy.

"Yes, I feel so sorry for poor Draco, he has two incredibly hot possible girlfriends—or in Harry's case, boyfriend. Oh what is he going to do?"

He mocked sighed earning a glare from Draco.

"But who do I chose!? Harry or Hailey? Hailey or Harry?"

Draco groaned. Damn, he had barely meet either of them and he was suddenly having a mental break down because of them! It was like someone slipped him a love potion or something!

This shouldn't be happing!

Blaise sighed, shaking his head.

"Who do you like best?"

"I don't know! If I did I wouldn't be suffering over deciding, would I?"

Draco snapped but Blaise didn't take the bait. He always got snappy when he was in a tight situation or he had to make a tough choice.

"Why do you like Hailey?"

He asked patiently. Draco sighed again, shaking his head slightly.

"She's sweet, smart, adorable and hot, funny, kind, a great mother. She seems trust worthy and patient and I just feel so relaxed around her."

He stated slowly. Blaise nodded understandingly.

"And what do you like about Harry?"

He paused slightly, gathering his thoughts.

"He's funny, sweet, cute, intelligent—obviously if he goes here, easy to be around, his eyes, damn I love his eyes. After two minutes of talking I had completely forgotten I had just meet him!"

Draco sighed, trying to put into words what he felt about the two, even if he didn't completely get it. Blaise nodded before shaking his head.

"Your screwed man."

Draco glared again, smacking Blaise on the leg before responding dryly.

"Thanks a lot, I feel _so _much better."

* * *

"_Well_, do you like him?"

Ron persisted. Harry paused slightly before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I do but--."

He trailed off feeling to embarrassed to say what he was thinking.

"But...?"

Ron insisted. Harry sighed, leaning against the wall.

"He flirted with me."

Ron rolled his eyes at the ebony-haired male, smacking his arm lightly.

"That's a good thing, idiot!"

Harry swatted his arms away, scowling lightly.

"He flirted with _both_ of 'me's'! How do I know he isn't the cheating type? Or just leading me on?"

He finally snapped, flushing slightly. Ron's eyes softened and he sighed.

"Maybe he just likes you both and is confused?"

He stated softly, wanting to reassure his friend. Harry shook his head.

"Or maybe he's just screwing us both over."

"Or maybe he doesn't know which of 'you' to choose."

"He's meet 'Hailey' twice and me once, how can he—or you—even be sure he likes me?"

"Harry, your an amazing person. Hell, **I **liked you the minute I spotted you!"

Harry stifled a laugh. Ron may be nice now but when he was little he was a spoiled brat, well, more over-protected than spoiled, but either way he was pretty picky when it came to friends when he was little. Ron grinned back.

"Feeling better?"

Harry nodded sightly, allowing Ron to help him up and drag him to art class.

-

-

"Harry! Oh, you look so cute!"

Pansy's voice rang out through the air, efficiently cutting off what the ebony-haired male was about to say. Harry was dressed in a white long-sleeved button up shirt and black corset like top tied on the back and fringed with pale orange lace. He also had on a black skirt and orange and white striped stalkings with black knee-high heeled boots that laced up the sides with orange lace. On top of his head he had a black and purple witch hat.

Harry laughed lightly, blushing and scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Thanks Pansy, you look great too."

Pansy grinned back, in celebration of Halloween she had dressed up as 'Alice' from Alice in wonderland, next to her Luna was dressed in a white short skirt and white long-sleeved button up shirt, white paw-like gloves and white boots, attached to the skirt was a bunny tail and she had soft pink bunny ears attached to her hair which was pulled into pigtails.

"Oh! I can't wait for tonight!"

Pansy coed happily, arms wrapped firmly around Luna who smiled dreamily. It was well known that Halloween was Pansy's favorite holiday—if not for the fact that she could dress Luna up ( though she did that everyday) than because _Crimson Rose_. Down at _Crimson Rose _they celebrated every holiday ever imagined ( Valentine's day, Christmas, Cake Day, Halloween--they even celebrated Thanksgiving!), but out of all of them Harry had to admit, Halloween was his favorite to.

On Halloween the entire place was decorated: cobwebs, spiders, real snakes ( Harry had a knack for handling snakes), tigers—yes, _real _tigers, tomb stones and zombies. And if that wasn't enough they lit the place up with gorgeous lights--jak-o-lanterns, candles, spice and incense made the place smell delicious and Harry was practically drolling when he was hit with the smell of sweets: _Crimson Rose _baked the **best** pumpkin pie, and home-made-candy corn.

They also hired the best and most expensive bands, which was another reason Harry loved Halloween.

"Which band did Rose(2) sign up for tonight?"

Pansy squealed happily and Harry raised an amused eyebrow at the brunette's antics.

"_Black Magic_! That's Draco's band! They even talked Riddle into coming so he could hear them!"

Pansy gushed happily. Harry was half-shocked and half-exited. Tom—despite his over all pervertedness—was extremely good at his job and with judging people: but what he was shocked about was that Tom would agree to _go to _a client instead of demanding they come to him. And, of course, he was exited about hearing Draco's band play.

Just because he refused to join didn't mean he wasn't curious.

"That's great!"

He smiled, completely missing the brunette's devious smile.

* * *

Draco grinned down at the small crowd, his eyes scanning through the fairly large room until he spotted Hailey's familer form. Beside him Blaise smirked, smacking him on the back teasingly.

"Well, you look pleased tonight."

Draco smirked back. Of course he was happy! Not only did he finally convince Tom to come to the _Crimson Rose_ to hear them play ( and get hired by the prestigious place in the first place) but he was certain Hailey would change her mind about playing with them when she heard them. As if reading his mind Blaise's smirk grew larger, going completely unnoticed by the smirking blond.

It had been a hard feet getting Rose Bailey(2) to hire them. Not only did they have to play in front of her multiple times—she wanted to make sure they were 'good enough' for her 'baby' had to dress up like all the customers did: he was only glad they didn't need to cross-dress (Blaise would never let him live it down) and that it was already Halloween so they wouldn't look to weird.

For the night Draco was dressed in black leather pants that clung on like a second skin, a dark green sleeveless vest, black combat boots, a silver cross and a silver robe **(A/N: Like the real robes in Hp)** over it all. His hair was cut short in the back, with the bangs a little longer and he colored the tips of his silver-blond hair the same silver-blue as his eyes. He also had on a pair of white pearly fangs (_expensive _fangs that he had a professional put in to look real, he had complained to Blaise about it all day long).

Beside him Blaise was dressed in a pair tight bondage-like leather pants that clung to his thighs and hips and widened at the bottom, a silver chain with wrapped across his waist and a black choker and a pair of leathery bat-like wings protruding from his back. Theodore had chosen to go as 'death' ( creepy costume included).

"_Damn_, Ron looks hot tonight."

Blaise groaned, eying the red-head. Ron was dressed in a white and gold blazer and a pair of form fitting white pants with gold chain hanging from his waist and a pair of white boots. His messy-red hair was spiked a little and the tips colored white. Draco rolled his eyes at the drolling Italian, mentally thinking on-one there could look as good as his Hailey. Forcibly tearing his eyes away from the cerulean eyed 'witch' Draco scanned the crowd passing over Nott, who was openly watching Pansy and Luna flirt, before landing on Tom, who was eying Hailey from across the room. He frowned slightly before he was pulled towards the stage by an exited looking Pansy ( wait...how did she get all the way over there so fast!?). Draco sighed, shaking his head at the brunette's eager grin before turning to face the crowed with a large smirk, his smirk only widening when he spotted a certain raven eying them curiously. He faintly heard Pansy's ( cheerful) introduction before they began.

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, _

_so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off _

_so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

* * *

Ron grinned, waving the raven-haired over. Harry smiled, making his way over to a grinning Ron and Luna and fairly amused Scorpius.

"They were great weren't they."

Harry smiled. Ron grinned back, pulling the half-exhausted Harry into a seat. Scorpius greeted the ebony-haired male with a smile and a slice of strawberry cake, which Harry excepted graciously.

"You look tired."

Ron grinned. Harry shot the amused red-head a sharp glare.

"Well _you_ try walking back and forth in _heels_ while your being ogled and molested."

He pouted making Ron and Luna grin and Scorpius pat him on the arm sympathetically.

"I bet your regretting turning Draco's offer down now that you've heard them and all."

Ron grinned. Harry rolled his eyes and groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Ron and Luna had both been bugging him about him turning down Draco's offer for him to join _Black Magic_ all night. Albeit Luna was a hell of a lot more subtle about it, it was still grating his nerves.

"Would you _shut-up_ about that for once, Ronny?"

Harry sighed. Ron grinned, ignoring the younger's sigh of annoyance.

"Well,of course he's regretting it!"

A chirpy voice rang out. Harry groaned, smacking his head against the table as Pansy made her way to the table with a large grin, looking slightly winded but otherwise pleased. She immediately greeted Luna with a kiss and ruffled Ron and Scorpius's hair before plopping down in the seat next to Harry and patting him on the head affectionately. Harry rolled his eyes but didn't bother removing the hand.

"I didn't know _you're _in the band, Pansy."

Ron huffed, fixing his hair. Pansy looked over to smirk at him smugly.

"I don't doubt that, considering there are _lot's _of things you don't know, Ronikins."

Pansy smiled, ignoring the red-head's scowl in favor of flirting with smiling Luna. Harry rolled, his eyes, secretly pleased the brunette was no longer petting him like a dog before turning to smirk at a pouting Ron.

"Ron your still here?"

He grinned. Ron turned to him with a questioning look.

"Still here? What do you mean?"

"I would've though you would have jumped Blaise the second they stepped off the stage."

Ron blushed brightly, shooting him a half-hearted glare before smirking smugly.

"Your one to talk, Hail, I thought you would have jumped _Malfoy_ on stage, or at least it looked that way, with the way you were practically eye-raping him."

Ron smirked back. Harry blushed, looking away with a small scowl.

* * *

Draco smirked, glancing at the blushing Hailey from the corner of his eye to the smug looking Pansy and smiling Luna.

"Is Draco finally going to try anything tonight?"

Luna smiled, voice slightly distant. Draco frowned slightly, turning a confused look to the dreamily-smiling blond.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'finally', and how do you know I like her?"

Pansy sighed, rolling her eyes at the obvious question.

"Dray, do we _look _stupid? You've been staring at her all night--not to mention every time you see her—plus the whole time we've played tonight. So spill, you planning anything for tonight or not?"

Pansy grinned, her excitement showing. Beside her Luna continued to smile dreamily and Draco blushed lightly, scowling at the two girl's half-heartedly.

"And if I am?"

He shot back. Pansy smirked, shooting him a smug look.

"You had better hurry than, Dray. _Crimson Rose_ closes in, oh, three minutes."

Pansy smirked at the taller blond's panicked look, waving with Luna as Draco ran by before snickering slightly when he was finally out of hearing range.

"You think everything'll work out as planned?"

Luna mused, staring at the spot Draco left. Pansy wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist and smiled lightly.

"Of course it will, Luna, after all this is _my _plan."

* * *

Harry sighed with relief, slipping the boots off his feet and leaning back against the lockers. It was 1:00 pm, _Crimson Rose _was closed for the night, and he could _finally _get out of his annoying heels ( his least favorite part of cosplaying--Pansy seemed to enjoy seeing him in heels).

He smiled faintly, squirming out of his costume, and rep;acing his contacts before reaching out for his clothes only to meet with an empty floor. He frowned, peering inside his locker and frowning when he saw nothing.

"Pansy, do you know where my clothes are. Pansy?"

Harry blinked, looking around the vacant room, and sighing when he didn't spot the brunette. He stood up silently, slipping the the clothes out of the bag before a soft noise broke the silence.

"Pansy?"

He turned around at the sound of the door opening, frowning when he didn't get an answer.

"Hailey?"

Harry froze at the blond's voice, instantly recognizing it as Draco's before panicking. There was no way he had enough time to change back into his costume, and the place was to bare to hide, plu sDraco had already heard him.

Shit! What was he going to do!?

* * *

Draco stopped in his place, eyes widening when he spotted the very _male _and very _naked_ Harry--or was it Hailey?-- standing in front him him in nothing but a pair of boxers, holding his costume in one arm, looking very much like a deer caught in heed lights.

"Hai-hailey?"

He gaped. Harry winced slightly. As the numb shock started to wear off, anger, hurt, relief and confusion slowly took it's place. Anger that Harry—and Pansy—had lied to him about Hailey, no _Harry's _gender. Hurt because Pansy—who had never kept anything from him before--lied and because Harry had triked him, relief because no he didn't need to 'choose', and confusion.

Why would Harry lie about his gender?

"Y-yes?"

Harry winced slightly, moving back. Draco frowned at the visibly fear in the shorter male's emerald eyes and they way he flinched slightly when he followed. He was angry, because really who wouldn't be angry at someone for keeping something this big from them, but it wasn't like he really cared about gender. And, truthfully, the anger was quickly being replaced by relief and confusion. He steeped closer, ignoring the younger male's slight wince.

Truthfully, him being male made a lot of sense. It was why he couldn't locate 'Hailey Black' at Hogwarts, because there_ is no _Hailey Black. And about Scorpius to ( he was way to young to have a child and he faintly remembered Pansy going on about Harry taking in his cousin when they were kicked out of their house).

But, why would he cross dress--not that he didn't look amazing either way.

Harry eventually backed up into the lockers, wincing slightly when he faced him, avoiding his gaze.

"Why did you lie?"

He asked calmly, inwardly proud that his voice didn't waver or falt. Harry looked further away, looking half-guilty half-worried.

"I had to."

He murmured quietly. Draco frowned slightly, leaning closer to hear him better.

"Why?"

Harry sighed.

"_Crimson Rose_ is the only job I have that can pay for both Hogwarts, Durmstrang—Scorpius's school—and keep the apartment, while having enough time to study and work."

He squirmed, looking everywhere but Draco. Draco sighed moving a little closer and once again ignoring the shorter male's nervous look.

"What has got you so set on going to Hogwarts?"

He asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry winced slightly, though this time not at their close contact.

"I promised my parents, before they died, that I would graduate Hogwarts."

He murmured again, looking down. Draco could feel his lips quirking into a smile. He lifted the younger male's chin up with his thumb and forefinger, giving the frightened raven a small smirk, before leaning down and pressing their lips together softly. He pulled away after a minute, smirking at the dazed male.

"So, your going to join _Black Magic _now, right?"

He smirked, caressing the shorter male's bottom lip with his thumb. Harry gaped at him, open confusion taking over the fear.

"J-join?"

"Yes, the only reason you declined was because you didn't want to lose your spot in Hogwarts, and because you didn't want anyone to find out about your 'secret', right?"

He smirked. Harry nodded hesitantly squeaking when he was pulled into another kiss.

"Well, theres nothing to worry about now, is there? I already know your 'secret' and winter break is coming up, come to think of it, so is Thanksgiving."

Draco mused a gaping Harry.

"But what about--mph!"

He was cut off, once again, when Draco's lips brushed against his again. He smiled softly, relaxing into the blond's arms.

"Now, how about we finish what you started?"

Draco breathed against his ear, tugging on the elastic of his boxers.

* * *

"See! I so _told_ you it would work out!"

Pansy exclaimed happily, hugging Luna closer. Luna smiled faintly, watching Harry and Draco kiss from the camera they had installed.

"Now, I think it's _our_ turn, though."

Pansy murmured, turning the blond around and kissing her. Smiling, Luna kissed back happily, happy her cousin and friend finally found happiness.

* * *

-

Fin

* * *

-

I know I've been avoiding updating my other stories, but lately I'm being mugged by a bunch of plot bunnies who won't leave me alone! Really! **Whispers** I think there stalking me! And they threatened to kill my cookies if I didn't comply with their wishes!

So any way, this story took me _forever_ to write, and it's the longest 'Oneshot' ( I used the quote marks because I'm not sure it can be considered a 'Oneshot' because of how many pages it has) but I couldn't stop because each time I tried to force myself to write another chapter for one of my other stories my mind came back to this, efficiently pissing me off. And the ending is so cheesy because I wanted to end it. Well I hope you liked it anyway! _**Review please**_! Draco wants you to! Oh, and just to let you know, this was a bitch to look over (for mistakes) so if you see a see any left over mistakes tell me please tell me, and show me which part—so I can fix it. For the 'Halloween song' I wasn't sure what to use, so I just went with a favorite of mine.

Band Name: Fine Frenzy

Song(s):

Almost Lover

Ashes and Wine

You Picked Me

Liar Liar

Band Name:Three Days Grace

Song : Riot

(1): Me and my friend really say this to each other. Except sometimes we mix it up and say ' your pants are mean' or ' you have mean pants', or after on of the other two 'my pants are quite fine, thank-you!'. And yes, I know we are idiots, but you love us anyway!

/w\

(2): Rose Bailey; _Crimson Rose_'s manager and owner. It was passed down through her generations and she grew up with it, which is the main reason why she refers to it as her 'baby'.

(3): There wasn't a three, but I just wanted to explain that Tom (Riddle: Jr.) is in the music industry, he manages and finances ( he's extremely rich) bands all over the world: he 'screens' ( listens to them and decides if their good enough) the bands himself and than if he likes them he finances everything, band equipment, sets up gigs etc. Every one wants him as a manager because when 'Tom Marvolo Riddle (Jr.)' is associated with a band they instantly become popular. Tom as the power to break or start a band with a few words. And, yes, Draco is the bands 'Manager' but he is also the lead guitarist and only took the role as 'Manager' until they fond themselves a decent one: he was the best out of the group to deal with money and setting up gigs.

About the ending. I hope you don't think I made Draco except Harry to fast, it's just that Draco thinks things through before he acts (Slytherin remember) and he already had a sort-of-interest in Harry, plus gender means nothing to him so he was only mad about them _lying_. Oh, and Harry's parents died when he was seven, they were killed in a car crash—they got his by a drunk driver, they made Harry promise to go to Hogwarts before that though because it was the school they went to.

(4):_ Roles in the Band:_

Draco Malfoy: Lead Guitarist

Blaise Zabini: Drummer

Theodore Nott: Bass

Pansy Parkinson: Back up singer

Harry Potter: (Eventual) Lead singer

_Costumes:_

Blaise Zabini: Incubus

Draco Malfoy: Vampire

Pansy: Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_

Ron Weaselly: Knight

Harry Potter: Witch

Scorpius Potter: Vampire Childe

Luna Lovegood: Bunny-girl ( or just 'the white rabbit form _Alice in Wonderland_)

_Wow, not only was that the longest one-shot I wrote, but the longest Author's not too!_

_**Sin**_


End file.
